chromethecompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Internetz
Internetz is a 2D game by TheChromePerson. It features a small little block with arms and legs in a retro style game that can quadruple jump, a four time jump. Plot You wake up in the internet, at Google. Google+, a fitness instrutor tells you to get to YouTube and take down the evil Bob and his forces. But before you can go, Google+ trains you. As you train, One of Bob's tanks comes and explodes a section of the Google logo. As Google+ urges you to get to Bob, he opens a website portal to YouTube. But instead it becomes defect and leads to ebay. There you must travel through ebay, jumping on top of text and products to get to different sections of ebay. Once there, you meet a strange man named Shoop-Da-Whoop. Shoop-Da-Whoop tells you that Doctor Octogonapus scattered 20 lazor pieces through the webpages. And you have to bring at least 2 to Shoop-Da-Whoop for rewards. When you get through ebay, you end up in an abandoned godaddy site, which are free websites you can create. There you must climb through the portal to get to Bitstrips, a comic creator, and climb through comics to get to the portal, you get closer to YouTube with vimeo.com, a site like YouTube. Bob claims that vimeo is copying YouTube and blows it up, leaving you travelling through the debris of vimeo to find the broken pieces of the website portal. Once you get there, you go to Steam, an editor for mostly first person games such as Portal. You meet one of Bob's tanks who challenges you to a fight. You lose, and get sucked into a ROBLOX game, a building place. ROBLOX itself is a game like Minecraft where you build. Your character is a blocky period, on a game called Crossroads. You meet one of the admins, Shedletsky, who thinks you are a hacker because of your shape, but Bob's helicopters explode the blocky game and you get sucked into a hacker's website full of plans to hack Google+. It is led by Willy on Wheels, a Wikipedia vandalizer. Wikipedia is an online encyclopedia. So you find out these plans are co-led by Doctor Octogonapus, who you meet later in the story at Wikipedia itself. You then meet Willy on Wheels, with a fake Wikipedia costume on, a boss battle begins and ends as you are sucked into various other websites. Once that is over, you reach GoAnimate, a site about animating things. A Bitstrips character chos an axe through an animation and claims they were copying their own website, before Bob pops out, unarmed, and pulls the player into the hole, which is Wikipedia. He unleashes Doctor Octogonapus to battle you. Once that is over, a portal to YouTube opens, and it is revealed that Bob wants to get to the real life HQ of YouTube, to shut down Google+ once and for all. A colossal portal leads to the HQ, and you must race Bob to the central computer. Once he shuts down Google+, you are sucked into YouTube's comment section, where other tanks from comments come to attack you, and Bob with his mega tank. Once that's over, Bob is defeated, but so is Google+. Then you must revive Google+. Google+ then admits it's quitting it's job with YouTube, and leaves. But then, a giant mechanical dragon made of letters and numbers approaches, with Bob in it's mouth. When you defeat it, Bob is swallowed by the dragon and explodes along with the dragon. Afterwards, a parade is in order. But Bob is rebuilt by Willy on Wheels, who forgets everything that happened before. The defect Bob then walks away, while Willy on Wheels makes the sad rage face, and the game ends.